There are currently many different types of planar data storage media available, for example Compact Discs (CDs), CDROMs, floppy discs, diskettes, records, etc. To enable these planar data storage media to be safely stored, or to be packaged for transportation, holders have been developed for retaining the storage media.
Taking CDs or CDROMs as an example, a typical holder for a CD or a CDROM typically consists of two parts, both of which are rectangular in shape. The first part is adapted to receive a plastic insert in which a recess is provided to define a circular disc receiving portion. In the center of the recess, a circle of small resilient plastic fingers, for example eight fingers, are provided. A compact disc can then be located in the recess such that the fingers protrude through a circular hole provided in the center of the compact disc, the fingers then applying a gripping force to hold the compact disc in place.
There are many different configurations for the fingers provided in the center of the disc receiving recess. However, generally, they are arranged such that, in order to remove the compact disc, a user applies manual pressure to the top of the fingers to cause them to deform inwardly, thereby allowing the compact disc to be removed.
The second part of the holder preferably has two depending side arms which are arranged so as to locate along one edge of the first part of the holder to provide a hinge-type connection, whereby the second part can be rotated relative to the first part to define open and closed configurations of the holder. Hence, when a compact disc has been stored in the circular recess of the first part, the second part can be rotated so as to close on the first part, thereby completely enclosing the compact disc between the rectangular first and second parts of the holder. In addition, the second part can be configured such that it is able to hold a booklet, the booklet and compact disc being fully enclosed within the holder when the holder is in the closed configuration.
The above type of compact disc holder is a mass produced item, used widely in large volumes. However, this form of CD holder has a number of drawbacks. Firstly, it is made from a number of separate parts which then have to be assembled together, thus increasing the cost of manufacture. Secondly, there are a number of positions of structural weakness in the design. For example, the arms that depend from the second part so as to hingedly connect the second part to the first part can be damaged, or even broken. Similarly, the small plastic fingers in the center of the disc receiving recess are also liable to damage or breakage, this reducing the gripping force used to retain the compact disc in position. Another problem is that this type of holder is relatively bulky, compared with the actual dimensions of the compact disc being held within the holder. This is particular disadvantageous when the CDs or CDROMs are to be transported, or, as is becoming more common, when the CDs are to be provided with a book or magazine, and hence need to be mounted on the book or magazine.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a holder for a planar data storage media which alleviates the above-mentioned problems with the prior art holder.